User talk:SonofSamhain
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy ...about pictures... My laptop right now is in the repair shop as the power supply is now disconnected inside my laptop. And pictures and such are on it, so I need time to get a new screencap of Tempus, and Vampire Clowns up. Devilmanozzy 15:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I encourge you to.. Seek administrator. Requests for administrator You have very good knowledge on Extreme Ghostbusters and The Real Ghostbusters. I suggest you try out. Make sure to include link to your previous account here. Devilmanozzy 20:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ghostbuters the Video Game Do you own a copy, if so what console is it for (Wii, PC, PS3, etc.)? --Liberal Noob 23:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the game on Xbox 360, PS2, and DS. BTW, do you know how to make it past the swarms of Candelabrum Crawlers in the first level before you reach Sargassi? SonofSamhainSonofSamhain 01:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) July 15, 2009. ::You are talking about the DS version right? If so I simply shot in every direction while I moved and ordered the others to follow me. It took me a few run throughs and the rest of the game is HARD! --Liberal Noob 23:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I was talking about the Xbox 360 version, but I no longer need your help. I snuck up a small hill and blasted the rest of them. After that, I went to Sargassi's restaurant and busted him. Matter of fact, I managed to complete the entire game eventually. I am stuck on the Museum level in the PS2 and DS versions, but I'm sure I will find a way to pass them. I would also like to discuss an idea I have for Ghostbusters. In 1991, the rookie member was my character Soul Man. Unlike the rookie, Soul Man is more talkative and Peter lets him tell his name. He even stays with the Ghostbusters after Shandor is beaten. Soul Man was a man named Thomas B. Stone and was one of the Ghostbusters' best customers. During the events of Ghostbusters 2, he was killed by the mood slime and became a ghost. Unlike most ghosts formed from the mood slime, Soul Man was a good guy. However, he knew the Ghostrbusters would try to bust him so he hid until the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Soul Man was absent in Extreme Ghostbusters because when the Ghostbusters went out of business, Egon sent him in the Containment Unit to keep an eye on the captured ghosts. He wasn't able to help Eduardo in Slimer's Sacrifice because he had his hands full with Samhain, the Bogeyman, and a Gozer-influenced Stay Puft. After the end of the series, Ray, Peter, and Winston realized the new team needed their help, so they stayed in New York to keep helping them with the new powerful entities in New York. It was then when they freed Soul Man from the Containment Unit and allowed him to rejoin the team. Soul Man resembles the ghost in the No-Ghost symbol except he is slimmer and has no nose. He does not wear the Ghostbusters' traditional uniform and instead wears an orange jacket (though it features the logo on the right sleeve and has a name tag like the traditional uniform). I also have this idea that shortly after Shandor's defeat, all the ghosts the Ghostbusters captured (including Stay Puft, Azetlor, The Chairman, Spiderwitch, the Sloar, and at least what is left of Shandor and Gozer) reappeared and merged into a single entity that was easy to trap since Shandor's Destructor form took a lot of energy from them and weakened them. After the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse, repaired the Containment Unit, and sent the captured ghost into it, the entity separated back into individual ghosts. --SonofSamhain 7: 24 PM July 16, 2009 (UTC)